


In Concert

by kayromantic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayromantic/pseuds/kayromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Minako try to have their first undercover date, it doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Concert

_She’s late._  

Rei glanced down at her watch and did her best to try and hide her obvious annoyance from other concert goers.  

When describing Minako, punctual wouldn’t be one of the top words, but she usually was never really late when it was important.

 _This was important_.

This was to be their first ‘official’ date.  Oh they had gone out before without the others, usually shopping or some casual meet up for tea.  But a real, undeniable date, in public, though granted it was at a concert that they were unlikely to find anyone in of their acquaintance or Minako's fanbase.

_And Minako was late._

Rei sighed and looked at the clock, 15 minutes left until the concert started.  She had really been looking forward to this too, when Minako had told her she had gotten box suites to a concert of a really prestigious violinist, Rei had been so ecstatic (though she made sure not to show it to Minako, who would have taken advantage of the opportunity and teased the hell out of her).   This was the perfect venue.  They weren’t exactly out, not even to the other girls.  It wasn’t out of fear, but these feelings and this relationship was incredibly new to both of them that they weren’t ready for the pressure of having everyone else know about it.  Though it had become increasingly difficult to hide the flirting looks and subtle teases that they (particularly Minako) couldn’t resist from the other girls.  Usagi probably had no clue, but Rei suspected that Makoto or Ami or both knew that there was something going on, but were to tactful to ask about it directly.  

She crossed her arms and stared at the door, practically willing Minako to just appear.  She was so busy concentrating on being annoyed with Minako that she didn’t notice the first buzz from her cellphone.  She caught it on the second, and sighed with relief.  She was going to give Minako a piece of her mind, having her wait like this.

“You better have a good reason for being late,” Rei mumbled as she put the phone to her ear, about to start in with her complaints.

“Hey you…”

“REI-CHAN!!”  

Rei quickly pulled the phone away from her ear.  This was definitely not Minako. Rei slowly brought the phone and let out a long clearly irritated sigh.  More for show than anything really. 

“Usagi, what have I told you about yelling into the phone.”

She could hear muffling in the background and Rei imagined that Mamoru was telling Usagi the same thing.

“Sorry, but Rei-chan, you will never believe what Chibiusa-chan just did!”

Rei smiled.

“What?  What did she do Usagi!” Rei said, her tone imitating Usagi’s enthusiastic one.

“She crawled!” Usagi said, “and she is early too, and she went across the rug, you should have seen her!”

Rei temporarily forgot her annoyance at Minako with that.  Of all the girls, Rei probably got stuck with babysitting duty most often and Usagi’s pride in her daughter’s accomplishment, though a pang went through her heart.  Seeing how good of parents Usagi and Mamoru were, opened the wound just a tiny bit that was left by her mother’s death and her father’s distance.  

“You got pictures, right?”

Usagi paused and Rei knew that meant she didn’t.

“I didn’t…” There is a voice in the background and Rei assumes it is Mamoru and then Usagi is back on, “Mamoru got a video, I will have him send to you, you know I still can’t quite figure out the phone thing.”

Rei nodded.

“How about I come over, I am not that much better than you are with that stuff.”

“Right, hey you can come by right now, Mamoru cooked tonight and Chibiusa just went to sleep.  It will be fun.”

_Please be advised that tonight’s performance will be commencing in 10 minutes,  please proceed to take your seats now so as to not disturb the performance.  Thank You._

Rei flinched, Minako still was not here.  She was tempted to take Usagi up on her offer.

“Listen Usagi, I can’t.”

It was then that Rei felt the hands upon her waist.  It was Minako.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, manager wouldn't let me go and I needed to get to Hiroshi to get the tickets.

"Rei are you with someone?" Usagi voice asked curiously from the other side of the phone.

“Um kinda…”

“Who?” Usagi’s entire tone shifted, obviously interested in what was happening with Rei now.  

“Just a friend,” Rei said, and Minako huffed a bit.

“It’s Usagi,” Rei said muffling the phone, “Do you want her to find out.”

Minako smiled a bit.

“No but this is kinda fun.”

“Rei-chan, are you on a date.”

Rei froze, she didn’t want to lie.

“I’m just out with someone.” 

Wrong thing to say, even Usagi could tell when Rei was trying to hide something from her.

“Rei-chan!  You are on a date! Oh my god, who are you with.  Wait let me see.  Let me guess.”

“Listen Usagi, can we talk later I have to go.”

And it might have been rude, but Rei was tired of Minako’s teasing look and she just wanted to get on with it, but Rei hung up right then and there.  It was not something she normally would do but she knew Usagi would understand.

“Very funny, you show up late and tried to goad me while Usagi was talking to me.”

Minako shrugged. 

“Sorry it was hard to resist.”

Minako wrapped her arms around Rei then, obviously trying to charm her way into forgiveness.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Minako asked.

Rei looked down.

"You're right... you got the tickets?"

Minako let her go and rummaged through her clutch and pulled out the tickets and handing one to Rei.

"Here, as promised."

Rei took hers and looked at Minako. 

"You still owe me, I thought something might have happened."

Minako softened a bit at that.

"Rei you know I'm fine."

Rei shook her head.

"I know, it is just some things are..."

"And they always will be," Minako said, "listen Rei, I'm not going to leave you.  Ok.  I promise"

Rei smiled. 

"Right, now can we go in," Rei said, "I don't want miss the concert after the effort it took you to get them."

They made their way to the private box that was arranged and took their seats.  It was a nice theater, intimate yet somehow austere.

"I would love to do a concert here," Minako said, leaning against the rail.

Rei put a hand to her back.

"I don't think this the type of venue that would fit an Aino Minako concert," Rei said.

Minako nodded.

"Yeah, it isn't big enough, that's for sure."

Rei was about to retort when the overly chipper sound of Minako's ringtone interrupted them.

"Minako..." Rei growled.

Minako smiled sheepishly and brought the phone to her ear.

"Minako speaking."

Rei watched as Minako suddenly broke into a grin.

"Hi Usagi," Minako said and Rei rolled her eyes.  She knew exactly how this was going to go.

"What do you mean Rei is on a date, Rei never goes on dates," Minako said, her tone too mocking that Rei couldn't believe that Usagi would think it was genuine; but Rei knew Usagi enough to know that Usagi would believe Minako completely.

"I know....uh huh...yeah she didn't mention anything to me though, are you sure?"

Rei could almost hear Usagi babbling on the phone on the phone.

"Hmmm, let's think about this Usagi-chan.  What kind of guy is Rei's type" Minako teased, "you know it might not be a guy.  We should never assume."

Rei kicked her leg.

"Yeah, that would make sense, but you're right there aren't really any girls or guys other than us," Minako said, "and I doubt that our Rei-chan is having some torrid affair with Motoki."  
  
At that, Rei reached for the phone and Minako held it away, obviously having too much fun provoking both Usagi and Rei.

Rei followed her lead, even though a voice in the back of her head was telling her that she should just let it go and Minako would lead it slide. The heal of her stiletto got caught in the bottom of Minako's dress and they both toppled to the floor.  

Unfortunately, this also included Minako almost shouting Rei's name, and suddenly they were on the floor both staring at Minako's dropped phone.

An usher came to check on the commotion and Rei was mortified while Minako apologized and assured him that it would not happen again and when he left and both Rei and Minako recomposed themselves they looked at each other.

"She hung up," Minako said, "do you think she heard."  
  
Rei said nothing, she was fuming.

Minako sighed and was about to apologize when the lights dimmed.

_Ladies and gentleman, it is our esteemed to honour to present, world renowned concert violinist, Michiru Kaioh_

 

 

Rei could not exit the theater any faster, and Minako was trailing far behind her.  She went out the door and cross the street and unknowingly into the park.

"Rei, I'm sorry," Minako said.

"I can't believe you," Rei said, "Usagi..."

"Don't worry about Usagi," Minako said, "Listen Rei, I am sorry about tonight, I got carried away."

"Really," Rei said, "this was our first...It was supposed to be our first date and you ruined it."

Rei didn't protest when Minako wrapped her arms around her, though she made no attempt to return the gesture.

"I know," Minako said, "I was a jerk. I just couldn't help myself, your face was so cute when I was talking with Usagi.  Look we don't know if she heard anything, we might be okay"  
  
"I don't know why," Rei said, "It was your idea not to tell them."

"You're right, it was," Minako said.

Rei was about to say something when she noticed Minako staring at something in the distance.

"What is it?"

"Look isn't it that violinist?" Minako asked pointing towards a couple just walking through the entrance to the park.

"Yeah," Rei said, "and isn't that the woman who was accompanying her on the piano?"

"It is," Minako said, "do you want to meet them."

Rei shook her head.  And then they watched then as the couple stopped at the fountain, and though Rei couldn't be entirely sure, it looked as if they were kissing.

"Well what do you know," Minako said, "I never would have guessed.

Rei smiled.

Minako smiled then at that.

"You know.  That could be us in a few years."  
  
Rei looked at her.

"It looks like that is us now?"

Minako looked down and back.

"You're not mad?"  
  
Rei groaned.

"You need to make it up to me," Rei said but then paused, "no I'm not mad.  Just next time don't get carried away."  
  
Minako smiled.

"That may be a bit hard," Minako said and before Minako could make any more excuses, Rei leaned in and kissed.

Sometimes it was better to just cut your losses and take the kiss.

And kissing Minako, was really all Rei had ever wanted to do.


End file.
